


My Bloody Sweetheart

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: My Bloody Sweetheart [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Demon!Dean, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Mark of Cain Dean, Murder, SPN - Freeform, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 23:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: When the reader’s high school sweetheart, Dean Winchester, moved out of town, she never expected to see him again. When he shows up unexpectedly ten years later, they easily fall back together and they couldn’t be happier. Trouble starts to pop up though and it doesn’t take the reader long to wonder if Dean is really the same man she fell in love with or if he’s hiding a dark secret…





	1. Chapter 1

“Hi, did you find everything you were looking for today?” you asked without looking up, already moving to swipe the boxes of food and a case of beer over the scanner.

“I hope so,” he said, your neck snapping up.

Your first instinct was  _hot damn_ , you thought he’d looked good ten years ago. Aged like a freaking fine wine he did. He was around the same height but he’d put on some muscle, had his hair not so neatly trimmed, stubble covering his jaw and an air of confidence you didn’t remember the younger Dean Winchester possessing.

“Do you remember me?” he asked, glancing down a bit sheepishly. 

“Yeah, De, I could never forget you,” you said, a big smile breaking out over his face. There was no one else in line and you came around the counter to give him a hug, sighing into it as he picked you off the ground for a split second. “I told you those muscles would come in someday.”

“I’m not a lanky little eighteen year old anymore, kiddo,” said Dean, biting his bottom lip.

“You never were. Toughest boy in school I remember,” you said, leaning against the counter as you felt a smile creeping over your cheeks. “Sweetest too.”

“You got some kind of miracle cure for aging you want to share with the rest of us? You barely look old enough to drink,” he said, resting his hip against the counter, your brain flooding with the memories of doing this a million times at your lockers.

“I’m like a month younger than you dork,” you said, Dean rolling his eyes. “Now you…you’re looking good, Dean.”

“Been to Hell and back a few times,” he said, smiling to himself. “I think I’m doing okay now.”

“You grew up, got away from your dad,” you said, walking back around to finish up his groceries. “He was always a hardass on you.”

“I guess I was a little brainwashed there for a while,” he said, pulling out his wallet. “New, independent Dean. Remember when Mrs. Rolo’s math tests were the thing we worried about most?”

“Ugh, I barely passed senior year thanks to her, all because she had some beef with my dad,” you said. “You never told me what you said to her to not flunk me.”

“You were a good kid. It wasn’t fair that she marked you wrong on things she overlooked for everybody else. I thought I told you I that at the party,” said Dean, pulling out a twenty and grabbing his bags. 

“Was that when we were down at the senior party near the old quarry?” you asked. “I remember we were having a good time and then you ran off and never came back. You kind of ruined graduation the next week for me if I’m being honest.”

“I know,” he said, waving away the change. “My dad said we had to leave town that night. It wasn’t fair to you.”

“Considering we dated all of senior year, I’d say so,” you said, Dean nodding as he took a step back. 

“Sorry. I’ll see you around, I guess,” he said, turning to head out of the store.

“De,” you said, stopping him in his tracks. He stopped at the door and looked back, his face hard and sullen. “I knew your dad pulled you away. I’m not mad at you, never was. I just…wish we could have said goodbye the right way.”

“How about we say hello again?” he asked. You tilted your head and he started to smile, shy again, more cautious of himself. He’d definitely been through his fair share of pain over the years, that much was obvious.

“What’s that mean?” you asked, Dean licking his lips. 

“I’m starting fresh. I’ve sort of moved back here. I start at the lumber mill on Monday. Even though we moved all the time growing up, I always felt like this place was home. Eighteen was the best year of my life,” he said.

“Where are you staying?” you asked.

“Motel just off the highway. Not much in options around here,” he said. You glanced at his bag, filled with microwave dinners and you smiled.

“I get off of work in ten if you want to come over for dinner,” you said. 

“It’s only five,” he said, looking around the store with a smile. “You sure your dad will let you?”

“My parents retired. Store’s mine now,” you said with a shrug. “There’s plenty of takeout places if the residents of Little Gorge get hungry.”

“Where you living?” he asked, that boyish smirk showing up again.

“You remember the address?” you asked, Dean nodding. “Drop off your food at home and swing by around six. I’ll make you poor man’s macaroni.”

“Oh, I hope your cooking has improved,” he said with a chuckle. “I’ll see you soon, kiddo.”

 

“So,” said Dean as he walked around your house an hour later. “When did your parents move out?”

“Three years ago,” you said, stirring some shredded cheese into your fresh pot of pasta. “They’re down in Florida. They got sick of the cold weather.”

“But Christmas around here is so pretty,” said Dean, coming into the kitchen and peering over your shoulder. “Poor man’s macaroni my ass, that looks like some professional shit.”

“I own a grocery store. I figured I should learn how to cook,” you said, Dean resting his head on your shoulder for a second before lifting it up. 

“Sorry,” he said, moving back.

“It’s scary isn’t it,” you said, adding a different kind of cheese, lowering the heat. “How easy it is again.”

“I never wanted to go. There was nothing wrong between us,” said Dean, stepping closer, his chest grazing your back.

“I’m single,” you blurted out. Dean moved a piece of hair behind your ear as you worked and rested both of his hands on your shoulders.

“Me too,” he said, his chin resting on top of your head, one of his hands adding the last bowl of cheese. 

“Were you serious…about moving back to town,” you said. Dean moved his hands over you, stirring the cheese in until it was a goopy mess that smelled delicious. He slid it off the heat and pulled away to dish some onto two plates you had nearby. He sat them down at your kitchen table, Dean pouring you each a glass of wine before putting the cork back in. He turned around and landed those green eyes on you, darker than you remembered but Dean had ten years of baggage, just like you.

He walked forward until you were pressed up against the counter, his hands sliding under your thighs and lifting you up onto it. He kissed you more gently the first time he ever did that, no longer a hormonal teenage boy but someone different.

“I’m staying,” he said quietly. “Whatever you want me to do. Stay, go, just friends, whatever you want…I’ll be it. Just tell me.”

“Did you ever get over me?” you asked, glancing up to see a sad smirk.

“God knows I tried,” he said, resting his forehead on yours. “Nothing ever seemed to do the trick.”

“If you’d stayed, what do you think would have happened?” you asked.

“I think we’d be right here…only together,” he said.

“Don’t leave,” you said, Dean pressing another kiss to you, cupping you cheek as you felt the need in it. “Stay here.”

“Okay,” he said barely above a whisper. “We should eat before it gets cold.”

“Always the romantic,” you teased, Dean sliding you down to the ground. Dean laughed as you ate quietly and quickly apart from Dean moaning a few times after the first bites, giving you a thumbs up. He moved silently around the kitchen to help clean up, eventually standing there unsure of himself as you clicked off the light.

“Now what?” he asked, his fingers fidgeting with the bottom of his over shirt. You took his hand and led him upstairs, going to your bedroom and pulling the door shut.

“I always hated that you lived in crappy motel rooms. Everyone deserves to have their own bed,” you said, undoing your jeans and kicking them off, tossing them in the basket in the open bathroom. You pulled your hair out your bun, shaking it out and running your fingers through it, watching Dean with hazy, timid eyes. “You okay?”

“I thought we were going to bed,” he asked, standing by the door. You smiled and he returned it. “I don’t want to ruin this by going too fast. It’s been ten years, kiddo.”

“You were nervous the first time we did this too I remember,” you said, Dean chuckling. 

“You were my first,” he said. “You were gorgeous and I had no idea what I was doing.”

“You knew what you were doing after a few tries,” you said, Dean pursing his lips. “We can go to sleep if you want. Go slow.”

“We already lost ten years,” said Dean, that confidence returning. 

“What do you want, De?” you asked. He crossed the room and grabbed hold of your waist, pulling you flush with his body, brushing your lips with his. 

“You,” he said, kissing you sweetly, playing almost until he moved his mouth one way, yours the other and you both started to smile as you recalled how you fit together. Dean ran a hand in your hair and let it nestle there, no tugging, no pulling, but tilting your head back so you moaned. 

Only when his hands were clawing at your shirt did he pull back, shoving it up and over your shoulders, pausing as his eyes raked you over. You took the opportunity to get his flannel and undershirt off, licking your lips when you saw him.

“You got a tattoo,” you said, running your hand over it. He put his hand over yours as you traced over the star pattern with a ghost touch. 

“That a turn off for you?” he asked. You looked up through your eye lashes and started to work on his belt, undoing his jeans without breaking eye contact. A smirk formed on his face as you shoved his pants down. “You learned a new trick.”

“You’re not the only one who tried to get over you,” you said, Dean’s hands on your shoulders pushing your bra straps down, undoing the clasp one handed and tossing it aside.

“Did it work?” he asked, his breath fanning over your face as your fingers found the waistband of his boxer briefs, his own toying with your underwear.

“Not once,” you said, shoving the material away as he did the same. You took a moment to let out a nervous laugh, Dean’s eyes practically black with lust.

“I thought you were the most beautiful thing on earth before,” he said, resting his hands on your hips. “You’re perfect.”

“You’re about to give a girl a heart attack over here,” you teased. “I think you got bigger.”

“Think you can handle it?” he said back, throwing you a wink.

“Oh, I’ll definitely try,” you said, leaning up on your tip toes, Dean already pulling you down onto the bed. You couldn’t remember the last time you made out and actually enjoyed it, not worrying about every little thing you were doing. Dean had spoiled you rotten and with ten years of experience, you were sure he was going to do it all over again.

“Stay put,” he mumbled against your skin as he started to kiss down your body, slowly sliding down the bed until he was kissing your lower stomach. You tilted your head up as you felt those large calloused hands spread your thighs wide, catching him flash a devious smile before he leaned in close. You could feel the heat of his breath on you, your own hitching in your throat.

“De,” you moaned, his tongue jutting out to place a kitten lick over your clit, pulling back and wrapping his lips around it to suck hard. “ _Dean._ ”

He hummed against you and shut his eyes, your head falling back against the matteress. No one could ever come close to eating you out like him but this…he knew how to alternate now, how to make sure no part of you was ignored, so much so your hips were bucking up involuntarily.

“Not yet,” he said softly, pressing his palms against you, holding you down as his strong forearms kept you spread open like a feast for him.

“Shit, Dean,” you breathed, your hand finding it’s way into his hair, running over his scalp as he ravished your swollen bud. “ _De, De, De…_ ”

Your toes were starting to curl and your legs were squirming, Dean not letting them go anywhere and that just strung you out more. He hummed happily and you felt the vibrations run straight through you, shooting sparks in your veins like a live current, your back arching as you came hard, Dean’s name the only coherent sound out of your lips.

“Hi,” said Dean with a cheeky grin when he came up, his lips swollen and wet as he licked them clean, wiping his chin with his thumb and popping that in his mouth. “You taste delicious.”

“Your turn,” you said, taking a deep breath, Dean smirking at you as you got up to a kneeling position. He rolled off the bed and stood by the edge, pushing you back down when you went to get up.

“You just lay back and take it easy,” he said with a grin, tugging under your arms to move you until your head hung over the edge, smiling up at Dean as you felt his hand under your head. You opened your mouth, his other hand guiding his hard cock inside. You swiped your tongue over the slit, fisting your hands in the sheets as you focused on the head, Dean groaning under the touch.

His hand fell away and he pulled his cock out, staring down as you opened up again, Dean guiding his cock back in, pushing in until you could feel him down your throat. You swallowed around him and felt his hands fall on your shoulders, giving them a light squeeze as he pulled back. You inhaled deeply and relaxed your jaw, Dean sliding down easy as you gave him the same treatment again.

“Fuck, Y/N. Who’s giving who a heart attack?” he teased. You moved a hand to rest over his, pulling it down to your head. He smiled and tugged your hair, driving in deeper, knowing you were okay with him going rough. You used every trick you had on him, hollowing your cheeks, working your tongue on the backstroke, a constant stream of praise and curses leaving him. 

Dean had more staying power, not letting himself go even though he throbbed and pulsed with every pump. You reached a hand up and grazed a finger over one of his balls, Dean jerking forward. You did it again to the other one and swore he whimpered, your hand working him over as you saw him lose that calm control. 

“Y/N,” he barely breathed out, holding himself deep as he flipped you onto your stomach, smiling himself deep. You swallowed everything he had down, Dean pulling away with a pant as you got your breath back. The bed dipped when he sat down, gripping your waist and pulling you around to lay next to him with no effort on his part.

“Always such a gentleman,” you said, Dean chuckling. “Even if you are a dirty boy.”

“Easier to go down when you aren’t fighting gravity,” he said, kissing your shoulder. “We didn’t even bruise up your little knees.”

“Who said I’m done with you,” you said, moving to straddle his torso, Dean’s arm pinning you back down.

“Who said you were on top,” he said, rolling over top of you, mouth on yours as he tasted himself on you. You felt him stir back a few minutes later, going to his jeans and rolling a condom over his length as you watched.

“I could have helped with that,” you teased, stretching out and relaxing your body, Dean’s hands interlacing with your own as he hovered over you.

“You’ll have plenty of chances,” he said, shifting his hips, his tip pressed against you. He tilted them forward as you felt him slip the head inside, a surprised gasp slipping out. “Too much?”

“Not enough,” you said, shifting your hips down, Dean pushing his up until you felt them pressed firmly together. You stilled for a moment, Dean better than you remembered, his head resting in the crook of your neck.

“So fucking tight,” he said, pulling out halfway and sliding back in smoothly.

“I missed you,” you said, Dean pressing another kiss to you, starting a slow rocking rhythm that was easy to keep up with.

“I’m not leaving again,” he said, snapping his hips. “Promise.”

“Stay with me,” you whispered, Dean nodding his head. “No cheap motel rooms.”

“I want a bed,” he said, nuzzling into your neck. 

“S’ours,” you said, Dean taking a deep breath when you mixed it up. 

“Ours,” he whispered, matching you roll for roll, pushing back and forth until you were covered in sweat, tiny sounds punching out of the both of you whenever someone moved. 

You came quietly, long and low and still better the first one, Dean on your heels after a few more thrusts. He barely made a sound, just keeping with the motion until he eventually slowed and pulled out, laying next to you. The room felt hot now, Dean’s body next to yours, trying to remember what breathing felt like, hanging onto that high as long as you could. After a moment, Dean got up and discarded the condom, coming back with a washcloth and tidying you up, cleaning the sweat away from your face.

“Thank you for letting me come home,” said Dean when he lay down, pulling a sheet over your bodies, wrapping an arm over your shoulders, one over your waist.

“Took you long enough,” you said back, resting your head on his chest. “I never thought I’d see you again honestly.”

“Me either. This is where I’m supposed to be though, with you,” said Dean. “I always knew it was you.”

“You too De,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Night.”

“G’night Y/N.”

 

“Morning,” you said, Dean’s arms wrapping around you as you made pancakes for breakfast. 

“Morning,” he said, walking in with only his underwear on. “Stole my shirt I see.”

“Looks better on me,” you said, glancing down at the only piece of clothing you were wearing.

“Yes it does,” he said, opening up a few cupboards, eventually finding the plates.

“I have the weekends off,” you said, dishing up the food. “If you want to hang out that is.”

“Hang out with my girlfriend? Why would I ever want to do that?” he teased, kissing your temple as he carried the plates over. 

“Dean, about last night…” you said, watching the ripple of panic spread throughout his body when his back was to you. “I meant it. I want you to stay here. In this house…with me.”

“No crappy motel rooms,” he said with a nod, the tension running out of him. “I’ve only got a duffel there and a week’s worth of tv dinners.”

“Moving in will be easy then,” you said, setting a few glasses down, sitting across from him. “If you want that is.”

“Yeah, I want that,” he said, a light blush over his cheeks. “You were always so nice to me.”

“I was in love with you,” you said. “It wasn’t hard.”

“We get to do the fun stuff all over again, the falling again,” he said, biting his bottom lip. “Can I take you out to dinner tonight?”

“Sure,” you said. “You know where to pick me up.”

“I can’t wait.”

 

“What’s that?” asked Dean as you walked around town that afternoon, showing him the things that had changed, the things that were exactly the same. You spun your head down an alley and saw it taped off, a few cop cars and a van blocking it off.

“Probably an overdose,” you said. “Happens every once in a while.”

“Town get rough or something?” he asked. You shook your head. Little Gorge had always been a fairly safe place, a few small things here and there, the occasional assault. There hadn’t been a murder in nearly fifteen years you were pretty sure.

“No, I guess you just notice stuff more as an adult,” you said. You couldn’t help but notice how Dean shifted his body to walk on your other side. “You alright?”

“Yeah. I just don’t like death,” he said.

“Nobody does. Except for psychos,” you said with a laugh.

“Yeah. Except for psychos. Good thing we got none of those around here,” he said, brushing your hand with his, wrapping it up in his. 

“Although that is like the third one in two weeks,” you said, looking back over your shoulder.

“Y/N, relax,” said Dean, giving you a gentle hug. “You said it yourself, probably drugs.”

“I’m just paranoid. I’m kind of glad to have someone else in the house again, someone like you,” you said, Dean humming happily. “Big strong boyfriend to make sure nothing happens to me.”

“I’d never let anything happen to you, promise. Now important question…” he said, nodding up the block to the dinner.

“They’ve still got cherry pie,” you said, Dean fist pumping in the street. “I can’t believe you still love pie.”

“You never forget your first love,” he said, kissing your temple. “I’m so happy I came home.”

 

**Levi POV**

“Was that Dean Winchester with Y/N just now?” asked Officer Colt. I nodded, remembering our old friend from high school that vanished without a trace one day. “It looks like they’re back together. They were always so cute.”

“Yeah,” I said. “You remember the rumors about his dad don’t you? He was some creepy serial killer or something? That was why he moved around so much.”

“Oh, come on, Levi. Dean was cool and so was his dad. Maybe he was a little controlling but Dean was always a good kid,” said Colt, cocking his head as we watched them walk up the sidewalk towards the diner.

“All I know is that we had a string of murders in this town ten years ago when the Winchesters were here and in the past two weeks, we’ve had three more made to look like OD’s. Dean Winchester being back in town is not a coincidence,” I said, Colt crossing his arms. “What?”

“It’s a different MO and today is the first time I’ve seen Dean. I think you’re confusing a rash of murders,  _murders that took place fifty miles out of town by the way_ , with the real issue,” said Colt.

“Oh yeah? What’s that?” I shot back, Colt rolling his eyes.

“You always wanted Y/N and she was never going to be yours. Even being the rebound guy only lasted like two months. You’re jealous,” said Colt. “Nothing wrong with that but don’t start accusing Dean of shit because of it.”

“Fine. You work the serial killer case by yourself. Let me know when another body drops,” I said, heading down the sidewalk.

“Levi, where are you going?” asked Colt. “Come on man.”

“To introduce Dean Winchester to Little Gorge’s Chief of Police and let him know he’s on a very short leash."


	2. Chapter 2

“Have a good first day, Dean,” you said, handing him his lunch you’d made up.

“It’s manual labor. I’m sure I can handle it,” he said, grabbing his cooler and spinning around in his overalls and work boots, popping out his hip. “How do I look? Sexy?”

“ _Oh, for sure_ ,” you said, barely stopping a laugh from escaping. You grabbed you own lunch and followed him out the front door, giving him a light pat on his bottom as he went down the driveway “Be safe. Listen to the people training you. I expect you to not cut anything off accidentally.”

“Only on purpose then, got it,” he said with a big grin, catching your lips pursing. “I will, I will. I’ll call you on my lunch break,” he said, climbing into his car. “Later kiddo.”

“Later, De,” you said, getting in your own and taking the short drive to the store. It was already open and fairly slow, not uncommon for a Monday where your biggest customers were the retired folks and people picking up lunch. You were pretty certain today would be uneventful just like any other until you saw Colt get in line. 

“Hi Y/N,” he said. You scanned his premade sandwich through fast, not saying a word as he handed you a few dollars. “I heard you got pretty pissed about Levi the other day.”

“It’s fucking harrasment what he did. I don’t want to date him so he’s taking it out on my new boyfriend. Keep that boss of yours in line, would you?” you said, Colt sighing. “What? He going to give Dean parking tickets every day or some crap?”

“Y/N, Levi’s…I guess he’s doing his duty to watch suspicious persons is all,” said Colt. You crossed your arms and Colt frowned. “You know I can’t talk about active cases.”

“Since when do we have  _active cases_  in this town? Does this have something to do with the overdoses?” you asked. He glanced down and then over his shoulder, making sure no one was around. “Wow, you’re fooling me there Sherlock. Obviously it does.”

“Listen, the OD’s might be not OD’s, okay? People are being…just don’t go walking anywhere by yourself at night, alright? Go with Dean. He’s a big guy, nothing will happen with him by your side,” said Colt.

“Colt, what’s going on?” you asked, stepping around the counter. He shrugged and you pouted. “Seriously, friend to friend, is something bad going on around here?”

“If there was, we’d make a statement. Just be safe, Y/N. You always were too tough for your own good,” he said, ruffling your head as he went past. “You still coming over for fantasy football tonight?”

“Can Dean come?” you asked. 

“Duh. We got to get the old gang back together at some point,” he said. “Your turn to buy pizza.”

“Later Officer,” you said, giving him a little salute before you sat back on your stool, wondering if Dean was into football or…crap. Levi would be there and… “No he doesn’t think…”

You hopped up and told the boy helping you that day to watch the store as you ran out, stopping Colt at his cruiser.

“Levi thinks Dean’s doing…something, doesn’t he. The overdoses?” you asked. Colt shut his eyes. “You can’t lie to me, Colt.”

“Shit, you can’t say anything, understand? I’ll get in trouble. I’m on Dean’s side in all this by the way. Nothing points to him. Dean didn’t even get to town until Friday which doesn’t match up with the timeline. He’s not a suspect in my book,” said Colt.

“But you’re not the chief and we both know in small towns corners get cut,” you said, taking a deep breath. “Tell that boss of yours to lay off Dean if he wants to buy groceries in the county ever again.”

“Don’t shoot the messenger,” said Colt, holding up his hands. “Let me handle Levi and you and Dean just be a cute couple again, got it?”

“Sure, whatever you say Officer.”

 

“Hi,” said Dean when you answered your phone around noon, a smile in his voice. 

“Hey,” you said, knowing you were far too grumpy still and he was sure to notice.

“Rough day?” he asked, the smile still there thankfully.

“You know Mondays, always a joy,” you said, forcing your voice to be lighter. “How’s working going? Learning how to manhandle all that hard wood?”

“You made it four hours without making a crack like that, I’m impressed,” he said, laughing as you heard him open his cooler. “Someone as skilled at handling wood such as myself is a quick learner.”

“Oh, you handle a lot of different wood over the years then?” you teased, Dean tsking on the other end.

“I forgot how ruthless you can be when you get going,” he said. “It’s going pretty good actually. I’m mostly shadowing today, learning how the machines work, trying to keep my head down.”

“Do you like it?” you asked, Dean humming.

“It’s a job. I get to go home to you so it’s worth it,” he said. “Only a few more hours and then we can spend the night together.”

“Yeah, that sounds good,” you said. “See you soon, De.”

 

“Hey, Y/N,” said Dean not long after you got home. “Your phone keeps going off. I think someone’s texting you.”

“Probably Colt,” you said, Dean smiling at the name. “You remember him?”

“Yeah, he was fun. He still live here?” asked Dean. 

“Yup. Local cop along with our lovely friend Levi,” you said, Dean pressing his lips into a thin line. “I normally watch Monday night football at Colt’s, a group of us does but I’m not really in the mood tonight.”

“Because Levi will be there,” said Dean, catching your sigh. “Hey, I’m sure he gives all the new people in town a hard time. We should go.”

“Are you sure? We can watch the game at home and Levi won’t be watching you like a hawk the whole time,” you said, Dean throwing his arms over your shoulders. 

“Come on, show off your super hot boyfriend,” said Dean, resting his forehead on yours. “Or at least let me show off my hot girlfriend.”

“You are not super hot,” you said, failing at biting back your smile. 

“Adorable?” he asked, putting on puppy dog eyes.

“Not adorable either,” you said, Dean pondering for a second.

“Dangerous?” he asked, his eyes so dark for a moment you thought they’d gone black, a blink showing them as green as ever.

“You’re about as dangerous as a Chihuahua, De,” you teased, Dean pulling you into a tight hug.

“Hey, those things are tough,” said Dean. “I’m not hot or adorable or dangerous…”

“You must be all of the above?” you asked, Dean humming in agreement. “Except for the dangerous bit.”

“Outside of the bedroom, I’m the most well behaved boy there is,” he said.

“Inside the bedroom?” you asked, Dean licking his lips. 

“I can give you a private showing later if you’d like,” he said, cocking his head, kissing you fast before heading up the stairs. “I’m going to shower and then we can head over if that’s alright?”

“Sure thing, De.”

 

“Y/N, you alright? You’ve been edgy all night,” said Dean as you walked the few blocks back to your house, your arm wrapped firmly around his.

“Yeah,” you said, glancing into a dark side yard, Colt’s earlier reminder in your head. “Levi seemed nicer.”

“I told you, he was just giving me a hard time. Some of the guys at the yard gave me one today too. It’s normal guy stuff,” he said. 

“If it gets to not be, you let me know. I know all their mothers,” you said, Dean’s laugh breaking the quiet night air. “Mom’s shop at the store! I’m not above tattle taling on a bunch of almost thirty year olds. Half of them still live at home anyways.”

“I’m good, kiddo,” said Dean, bumping his shoulder into yours. “Something else is bugging you though. You’re jumping into me every two seconds.”

“Colt stopped by the store earlier…he kind of said that those overdoses might not be overdoses,” you said. Dean frowned, connecting the dots faster than you did about Levi. “I wasn’t even supposed to tell you but I don’t want us to have secrets.”

“No, I won’t tell. Thank you for letting me know though,” he said, walking faster. “I remember what they said about my dad. They thought I didn’t hear and you told me during study hall once.”

“Seriously, if Levi starts  _anything_ , I’ll talk to him. I want you to feel good here,” you said, Dean nodding. “You’re still pouting.”

“Was Colt serious about…someone in town doing stuff?” asked Dean. 

“I’ve known him since he was three and he’s never lied to me yet,” you said. 

“Well whatever is going on, it’s their job to figure it out and mine to make sure nothing happens to you. Don’t worry kiddo,” he said. “Your hot and adorable Chihuahua will protect you.”

“Oh, no one will  _dare_  mess me now,” you said, resting your head on his shoulder as you got to your block. You fell asleep easy that night, curled up in Dean’s side.  

“Shit,” you heard Dean say, your eyes flashing open to find the bed empty and Dean standing up from the floor, his overalls in his hands. 

“What are you doing babe?” you asked, rubbing your eyes, glancing at the clock. “It’s two in the morning.”

“I forgot to throw my work stuff in the washer. I’ve only got the one pair right now. Remind me to pick up another one end of shift tomorrow so we don’t have to wash it every night,” he said.

“Okay. It’ll be dry by morning,” you mumbled, patting the empty spot. “Hurry back.”

“Will do,” said Dean. He was down and up in three minutes flat, crawling into bed, your alarm going off a few hours later. You got his clothes out while he worked on breakfast, hearing his laugh when you turned on your hair dryer.

“It’s not dry and that dryer takes forever. You’re not wearing wet clothes all day,” you said, unfolding the fabric, spotting some gunk on one of the sleeves. “Pick up a couple of them, it looks like they get dirty easy. I’ll get the stain out later.”

“Sure. Now sit your little booty down and have breakfast with me. It’s good enough,” he said, taking the dryer away and grabbing his uniform, pulling it up and tying it off at his hips. “So what’s a normal Tuesday look like around here?”

“Binge Netflix. Maybe do chores. I live a very thrilling life I realize,” you said, Dean chuckling. “I’m sorry we didn’t all lead lives of cross country travel doing odd jobs the past ten years.”

“Eh, it wears on you after a while,” he said. “A quiet night in sounds nice.”

“Alright. I’ll pick up something for dinner, maybe a roast,” you said, Dean humming in agreement. You jotted a few things down on a list after you finished, Dean washing up while the local radio station played.

_“In other news there was a fourth overdose last night near the closed down auto store. Now Doug, what do you think of this recent string of pop ups in the area? Do you think Little Gorge is falling victim to-”_

Dean shut the radio off and looked over his shoulder at you, giving you a small smile. 

“Dean, maybe we can take a trip this weekend, get out of town a night or two,” you said, his hand rubbing up and down your back.

“Yeah. Maybe we swing up north to the Adirondacks, have a romantic getaway,” he said, your head nodding fast. “Nothing’s going to happen to you, I promise.”

“We should get going. I have to open the store today,” you said, Dean hurrying up before you were heading out, promising to talk at lunch again.

“Colt,” you said a few hours later when he was buying his lunch. He sighed and forked over the money, not even bothering with the change. “ _Colt._ ”

“I can’t talk about it, Y/N. There’s been four, it’s bad and this one…” he said, rubbing his hand over his face. “We’re pretty sure they know that we know they aren’t accidents. They aren’t trying to hide that fact anymore.”

“Who was it at least?” you asked, Colt checking to see that the girl sweeping had her headphones on. “Colt!”

“It was Mr. Hently,” he said, your eyes wide.

“He wasn’t a lowlife, he was on the town council,” you said, Colt groaning. “What the hell-”

“Just…don’t say anything yet. They’ll be a statement this afternoon. This person isn’t sticking to the shadows anymore. Watch your back, got it?” he said.

“Catch this guy and fast Colt. This was not the homecoming I wanted Dean to have.”

 

“Going on a hunting trip?” you asked Levi a few days later when he was going through line. He grunted and crossed his arms. “It’s a lot of food for one guy, more than your regular.”

“Stakeout. The officers the state loaned us like to eat,” he said, glancing towards the window to the empty street outside. “Not many people out and about lately.”

“You told the town a serial killer is running around. People tend to stay home when that happens,” you said, your lip twitching up when you saw the box of donuts go through the line. “Lucky for me, people always need food so business hasn’t taken a hit.”

“You still got your dad’s shotgun at that house?” he asked. You nodded, more than a few boys being alerted to it’s presence in your living room over the years. “Never hurts to be too careful.”

“Catch the bastard and I won’t need it,” you said, bagging up his items, swiping his card and handing back a receipt fast. “I thought you were on the fast track for detective before you took the Chief position. You’re smart enough to figure it out.”

“It’s not as simple as that, Y/N,” he said, running his hand through his hair. “We’re playing cat and mouse and he knows he’s the cat and it’s fucking hard to catch someone like that.”

“Why don’t you bait him into coming out then?” you asked, Levi thinking it over. “There’s been four deaths, three in the span of a week, Levi. People are going to run out of town soon. They’re scared. I’m scared.”

“Well, guess who the only new person to move in during that time is,” said Levi, just in time for Dean to walk in. Dean had insisted on dropping you off and picking you up from work since things had gotten worse, not that you minded.

“Hello Levi,” said Dean politely but a smug look in his eyes you’d never seen before, ignoring the way the officer was scrutinizing him. “Any luck on the case?”

“Nope. Unless you have something you’d like to share,” said Levi, Dean’s jaw clenching, offering a cold smile in return.

“Nope. Why don’t you get off your ass and do your job so the rest of us can get some sleep at night,” said Dean, looking Levi up and down and rolling his eyes. Levi grabbed his bags and glared at him, Dean’s fists clenching by his sides.

“You know, Dean, there’s always been something  _off_ with you. I figured it was dead mommy, crazy daddy issues, but maybe you’re just fucked up on your own,” said Levi, stepping close to Dean, tilting his head. Dean returned it and just smiled, probably hoping Levi would do something stupid and get him off his back for good.

“Get out of my store Levi. Now,” you said before a fist fight broke out. He bumped into Dean on the way, Dean growling at the contact. You waited until Levi was long gone before Dean shot you a look not to worry. “Really?”

“He started it,” said Dean, rubbing his arm with a sigh. “How was work?”

“Apart from two guys that used to be friends nearly bashing each other’s skulls in, horrendously boring,” you said, crossing your arms. “Your day, De?”

“I did step four before step three apparently. Got whacked with a two by four in the arm,” he said, holding up his arm. “Before you start to worry, I’m fine, really.”

“Go grab some pain meds from aisle three while I lock up,” you said, emptying the cash register, Dean lingering by the front of the store when you got back. “What’s wrong?”

“Levi thinks it’s me,” he said, staring at the floor. “Other people are starting to too. I may have…gotten in an argument at work with his brother. Plus I just…I pissed him off pretty good just now. I don’t know if it’s a good idea for me to be here anymore.”

“You told me you wouldn’t leave me again,” you said, Dean lifting his head, sporting a sad smile. 

“That’s not what I’m saying, kiddo. I’m not an idiot. Until they catch the guy, all eyes are on me and life’s going to get rough. I can handle it but I don’t want you to worry,” he said. “It’s barely been a week and you spend half the time making sure I’m okay, sticking up for me.”

“I’m always going to do that,” you said, kicing at the floor, a scuff mark appearing. You did it a few times until Dean’s boots appeared, his hand under your chin. He smiled and you returned a small one, Dean pulling you into a hug.

“I’m not leaving you,” he said. “Although, I think we better stay away from Monday Night football from now on.”

“Probably a safe bet until this is settled,” you said. “It’s Friday if you want to get a pizza on the way home?”

“I wanted to make you dinner if that’s alright,” he said.

“Definitely alright with me.”

 

“Up and at ‘em,” said Dean, lightly rocking your shoulder awake. You yawned and stretched, Dean already dresssed from the looks of it. “It’s almost noon and you’re not spending the whole day in that bed unless I’m joining you.”

“I slept that long? We went to bed at like ten,” you said, sitting up and swinging your legs over the edge. You took a few steps before bracing yourself on the mattress, shaking your head. “I don’t remember drinking last night.”

“Well, we did have a few from the empty bottles I found downstairs, lightweight,” said Dean, helping you sit back down. “You feel alright?”

“Drowsy,” you said, putting your hand on your head. “I’m okay though.”

“Maybe you’re coming down with something,” he said, helping you sit back in bed. “Why don’t you hang out here for a little while and see if you start to feel better? Otherwise we can run to the doctor.”

“I’m alright Nurse Winchester. It’s probably a mini-hangover,” you said, Dean running a hand over your head. 

“I’m going to do some chores downstairs. You get some rest. Shout if you need anything, kiddo,” he said.

“You got it, De,” you said, laying your head back, feeling the haziness fall away after a half hour.

“Look who’s up and about,” said Dean when you saw him dusting the family room. “I just finished cleaning so perfect timing.”

“You didn’t have to do that. I never dust,” you said, Dean nodding his head, holding up the rag.

“Yeah, I could tell. We’ll figure out who does what chores as we go,” he said. He went to the laundry while you sat on the couch, hearing him come back a minute later with a bowl of pretzels. “College football?”

“Perfect,” you said, settling into your spot beside him, watching a game for a few minutes before the doorbell rang. “I’ll get it.”

You saw Colt through the glass pane and frowned when you opened it, Dean right on your heels.

“What’s going on Colt?” asked Dean. Colt shifted on his feet and you groaned.

“There was an incident two houses down last night. If either of you heard or saw anything, please do not hesitate to inform the authorities,” said Colt, backing up as you and Dean stuck your heads outside and up the street, seeing a few cop cars in a driveway. “The police are recommending everyone be extra vigilant about securing doors and windows at night.”

“Colt, did someone get…” asked Dean, Colt nodding. “Shit.”

“Dean, I have to inform you that as a person of interest, it’s  _highly_ recommended that you do not leave town,” said Colt. 

“Where’s your evidence?” you said, crossing your arms. “Apart from the fact he’s new and Levi’s got a grudge?”

“I’m just doing my job, Y/N,” said Colt, looking to Dean, holding up his hands. “Stay safe guys, alright? Call if you see anything and we mean  _anything_  suspicious.”

“Yeah, we will,” said Dean, closing up as Colt went to the next house.

“So much for our trip,” you said, Dean sitting back down, putting on a frown. “That makes five, Dean, here in Little Gorge. What the hell is going on?”

“No idea but I’m sleeping with the shotgun by the bed from now on,” he said. 

“You won’t hear any arguments from me.”

 

You were restless in bed that night, tossing and turning until you decided to get up maybe read for a while.

“De?” you asked, finding him not in bed and the shotgun missing. You instantly scrambled up and went downstairs, sighing when you saw him sitting on the front window bench in the dark, staring outside. “What are you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep,” he said, making a spot in his lap for you. “Sorry I wasn’t in bed.”

“Watching the neighborhood?” you asked, Dean resting his head on top of yours. 

“Someone should,” he said, taking a deep breath. “You get back in bed. One of us should get some sleep tonight.”

“Don’t stay down here too long,” you said, ruffling his head when you stood up.

“I’ll be right up,” he said, squeezing your hand as you went upstairs. You laid awake in bed until he finally came up, plopping down with a groan. “My butt hurts.”

“I have so many inapproriate comments I want to make,” you teased, Dean’s eyes fluttering as you saw black for a moment, making you jerk back.

“What’s wrong?” said Dean, instantly spinning up and staring at the closed door, his hand on the shotgun. He looked over at you and all you saw was green worried eyes staring back. “What’d you see?”

“N-Nothing,” you said, rubbing your eyes. “I’m tired, mind starts playing tricks and stuff.”

“Alright,” he said, laying back down, tucking you in close. “Wake me up if you get scared again.”

“I will.”

 

You were in the middle of putting the dirty laundry in the washer the next day when Dean came in and told you he’d clogged the sink and didn’t know where the plunger was. You didn’t think much of it as you grabbed the one from the bathroom, the laundry already going by the time you got back and handed it over. You didn’t think much of how his overalls had stains all the time or how you woke up often without him in bed either.

Not until you heard Dean taking a shower in the middle of the night, your hairs standing up when he finally got in bed where he thought you were sleeping, throwing an arm over your waist did a sliver of doubt creep in.

“Dean,” you said quietly, hearing him murmur behind you. “Why were you showering just now?”

He tensed and you could feel the blood drain from your face. There were a million rational reasons why and all he had to do was say one and put your nerves at rest.

“I wasn’t. I think you were dreaming, sweetheart,” he whispered, kissing the top of your shoulder.

“But-”

“Y/N. You were sleeping,” said Dean roughly, his body so still behind you, your own went rigid. After a moment he relaxed the arm over top of you and pulled you in close, kissing your cheek and shifting your body until he was tucking your head under his chin, nowhere to go. “G’night, sweetheart.”

You returned the sentiment back, Dean falling asleep a few minutes later as you wondered what exactly Dean had gotten up to over the past ten years and why you had the sense the arms wrapped tightly around you might not have been out of love.


	3. Chapter 3

It’d been a few days since Dean had lied to you. Dean seemed to ignore the way you weren’t sitting as close anymore or that your lunchtime phone calls had stopped. Nothing had happened lately though which made you doubt yourself. 

Part of you said maybe you had been sleeping, maybe Dean just got his clothes dirty all the time, that maybe he had problems sleeping through the night. Maybe you were being completely irrational. On your way out of work Friday night you grabbed a pack of energy drinks and downed them before Dean got home, ready to stay awake and put the issue to rest that night.

Around midnight you felt him slip out of bed and move about, the back door quietly opening and shutting a minute later. You threw on a sweatshirt and pair of sneakers, carefully heading out after him in time to watch him cut through the back hedge. You waited a beat and went after into the alley, your body tensing up. You didn’t have time to turn around before two hands were on you, dragging you back to the house, your voice seemingly gone. Dean released when you were back in the kitchen, pulling out a chair for you to sit in. He wasn’t in his coveralls but he looked different, cold eyes leering down at you.

“What are you doing?” he asked calmly.

“What are  _you_  doing?” you asked, rubbing over your throat, the words coming easy again. Dean crossed his arms, flexing them and taking a deep breath. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“I’m keeping you safe,” he said, twitching his lip when your eyes rolled. “You should go back to bed. Nothing will get you there.”

“Don’t make me ask the question,” you said, Dean walking back and forth, turning his head at you, looking you up and down like he was examining you or something. 

“You seem to have made up your mind. Why does the answer matter if you won’t believe it?” he asked, the softness gone from his voice.

“Give me a reason to. Be honest with me. What are you doing out there?” you asked, Dean shrugging. “Damn it, Dean. I  _know_  you’ve washed blood out of your clothes more than once lately and you’re  _not_  helping your case.”

“It’s easier to have you believe it this way,” he said, staring at the ground and lifting his chin, his face dark. “I’ll leave town tonight and then nothing will bother you or this place again. Pinky promise.”

“I don’t want easy,” you said, Dean taking a small step back. “I am a big girl, Dean. I know,  _I know_ , it’s not you but-”

“It is me, Y/N,” said Dean easily, almost with a smile too. “All of them, I killed them. I can tell you exactly how, when, where, who yelled the most…I’m a monster when it comes down to it.”

“I don’t believe you,” you said. You stood up and got in his face, Dean flickering his eyes away for brief moment. “You’re a shitty liar. I know you, the real you.”

“No, you don’t,” he said, lifting his head, his eyes black, this time staying that way when you tried to blink it away. The green returned quickly and Dean cocked his head, his brow furrowed. “You’re not scared, not really.”

“Why would I be scared?” you asked with a steady voice, Dean’s face not sure what emotion to settle on. “I’ve caught you doing it a few times before.”

“What…” he said, shaking his head as he took a seat in your chair. You were glad you were staying calm, a few days of worrying over him being a psychopath providing more back bone than you actually had. “I thought I was hiding it.”

“Why don’t you tell me what ‘it’ is, De?” you asked, stepping over to him and kneeling down. You took his hand in yours, rubbing over the back of it like nothing was wrong and that your heart wasn’t in your throat.

“I won’t do that to you, Y/N. You have to trust me on this. It’s-”

“You said you aren’t leaving me. Tell me the truth. Now,” you said. Dean pulled his hand away and went to the counter, plucking a knife out of the block and holding out his arm.

“Watch,” he said. He made a small slice in his forearm, deep enough to draw blood. He held it out to you, a thick dark gash welling up that you saw leaking fast. He washed the blood off in the sink and dried his arm, sticking it out again, the skin perfectly fine.

“Your cut is gone,” you said, running your finger over the spot, looking up to him. “Are you…a superhero or something?”

“Superheroes don’t have black eyes, sweetheart,” he said with a scoff. He walked around you, like he was about to try head out the front of the house but he stopped, spinning around and grimacing. “I’m a demon, Y/N.”

“And I just won the lottery. Seriously, what-”

“Demon,” he said, flashing his black eyes, one of your plastic cups going flying across the room. He sighed as he went and picked it up, placing it back on the counter beside you, green eyes reappearing. “This is the part where you freak out and tell me to get out of your life you realize.”

“No, this is the part where  _you_  answer  _my_  questions and then we figure out how to handle this.  _Together_ ,” you said. Dean rolled his eyes and started heading for the door, your hand grabbing the back of his shirt the only thing stopping him.

“You can’t actually make me stay,” he said, shrugging you off, nearly shoving you backwards. “That’s even  _before_  we get into the demon powers.”

“Well why don’t you tell me all about them so I know how much I can’t keep you from running off,” you said, grabbing his shirt and sitting him down in the chair again, Dean scoffing. “That was question one by the way.”

“I talk and then you go up to bed. I leave and you never see me again, understand?” he asked. You shrugged and sat down. 

“Get started. I got all night.”

 

The sun was starting to rise as Dean sat a cup of coffee down in front of you. He’d stopped talking awhile ago but didn’t run off like you feared. He sat in his seat with a heaviness you’d grown accustom to over the past several hours, his lighter attitude over the past few weeks a charade he felt he no longer had to keep up.

“I have one last question,” you said. Dean held his breath for a brief moment but gave you a nod. You reached your hand over to lace together with his, staring at your mug while you were certain he was staring at his lap again.

“Go ahead,” he said as softly as he could manage, lightly squeezing your hand.

“I know you came back to Little Gorge to kill the demons that were here, that are still here because they want you to go back with them. I know you said you did some pretty despicable things the past year as a demon. I know you probably won’t ever tell me what some of those were either. But if this was just a ‘demon hunt’ like you said, why did you move back? Why get a job? Why come back into my life when you could have stuck it out at that motel and done it all in the shadows like you’d been doing?” you asked.

“I’m weak that’s why,” he said, pulling his hand away. “I might not get the warm and fuzzies like I used to but I remember what that teenage kid felt about you. It’s the closest thing to happy I’ve been ever. I wanted to feel something good again and it’s not the same as it was but I still want it. I don’t want to let you down again.”

“Alright,” you said, sipping on your coffee, smiling when you tasted the creamer Dean knew you liked after only two short weeks together. 

“Alright?” he asked. You hummed and you saw him start to stand up, turn his body away. “That’s it? I spent all night explaining a whole supernatural world I swore I’d never tell you about, that I’m a Knight of Hell, and that’s all you got?”

“I got more,” you said, holding out your hand but not looking at him. “But if you break your promise, this time it’s only you dragging yourself away. Not your dad. You. You’re a demon? Yeah, that’s a bit of a shock but, and it’s a big fucking but…you’re still De deep down. Maybe I can help you, maybe I can’t. We don’t know unless you give it a chance.”

You heard him shuffle around, his boot steps falling away as he left the kitchen. Your hand fell back to your lap, taking a deep breath to calm down. You took Dean’s coffee and tossed it down the sink, glancing out the back window, wondering why you let him back so easily, what you were supposed to do.

“Here,” said Dean behind you. You spun around and his boots were off, a small first aid kit in his hands. “You were, uh, digging your fingernails into your leg so hard you nicked yourself.”

You looked down and saw the five cresent slices in your thigh, a few trickles of blood falling down your leg.

“I’ve dealt with a lot of injuries. I can wrap that up if you want,” he said, shifting on his feet.

“S’just a scratch, De,” you said. He knelt down in front of you regardless, cleaning the spot and dabbing it with alcohol, sticking a large band aid over it before risking a glance up. “Thank you.”

“What do you want me to do?” he asked with a sigh. He stood up and put the kit on the counter, rubbing the back of his neck with both hands. “I stopped doing what they wanted, went on my own and look what happened. They knew about you somehow and…I think…I have to go back if I want you to be safe.”

“Dean, I can’t tell you what to do,” you said, his hands dropping to his sides as he squeezed his eyes shut. “I can talk with you, listen, help you figure it out, but I can’t tell you what the right answer is.”

“Story of my life,” he said. He leaned back against the counter and stared at his palms, rubbing one with his thumb, seeming to forget you were there. “Do you know how when you’ve dated someone a while, you don’t get all those butterflies? I mean you do but it’s more calm and peaceful when you’re with them? Normally, being a demon, I don’t care about anything. It’s…refreshing, not to worry or hurt like that anymore. But not caring or whatever kind of…”

“Makes it hard to know right from wrong?” you asked, Dean shaking his head.

“No. I mean, not that I care, but I still know if I shouldn’t do something. It’s like…it’s like this buzzing in my head, my whole body. I have power and no one can make me do anything,  _I mean anything_ , I don’t want to. I’m not accountable for anything.

“But I left the demons I ran with even if they weren’t happy because they had rules and crap and I didn’t want that. I started hunting again, making a party out of life. Lo and behold, I heard that Little Gorge suddenly has a demon infestation that’s growing. An out of the way, quiet town getting the attention of demons. Again, I didn’t care about the town. The buzzing though…I remembered you and it just…stopped. For a spilt second, the power trip stopped and I felt calm. I haven’t been like that in a year and it was fucking amazing. So I thought of you some more and more and it stayed. It was so clear to go stop the demons, protect this thing that took away that feeling I thought was good and gave me something better,” he said.

“What does it feel like, being back?” you asked, Dean chuckling for a second, a straight face on a moment later.

“It feels like an eighteen year old kid in puppy dog love and with you in this town, it doesn’t go away. I’m a demon but I feel like a person again without the bad stuff, I guess. I don’t even have to try to be normal because I just am,” he said. 

“I think you have your answer, Dean. You just don’t think you deserve to have things work that way for you,” you said.

“Y/N. When I say I did bad stuff the past year…I mean  _bad stuff_. Not to mention all the crap I did over the past ten,” he said.

“You’re also the guy who didn’t think he deserved a girlfriend. Or to be on honor roll. Or to get invited over to our Sunday dinners. Or to-”

“You’ve made your point,” he said. “The self-depreciation goes back a ways.”

“Staying?” you asked, taking hold of his hand. You could feel the tension in it now, how rigid everything was about him, how difficult it was for him to be vulnerable like this.

“Let me hide you somewhere safe for awhile while I clean up these demons. I can come back for you and then it’ll be okay again,” he said.

“Or…I can stay and help you? Help you stop being suspected of murder maybe?” you asked.

“Y/N…I did actually kill them,” he said. “That was all me. To be honest, I don’t feel bad about it one bit.”

“You said they were demons. The actual people inside of them were long gone. I think you did them a favor and let them move on by doing what you did,” you said.

“Okay miss sunshine let’s pretend I did something nice. I’m still a suspect,” he said.

“I have an idea.”

 

“Absolutely fucking not,” said Dean for the tenth time in the past minute. You’d moved the conversation to the family room and were eating breakfast on the couch, relaxed like you were supposed to be around one another. At least until Dean had heard your plan. “I’ll toss you in the basement before I let you do anything like that.”

“If you’re with Levi, or Colt, or both of them when a murder happens, it can’t be you? You tell me exactly what you did and I’ll go find the next demon on the list and take care of them. You’d be in the clear, we could finish cleaning up the rest of them and I get to take out some anger on these douchebags for messing with my guy,” you said, Dean still storming around the room. “Sounds like a win win to me.”

“Oh yeah? Try to touch your toes,” he said. You scrunched up your face and went to move your hand, finding it firmly by your side. Your knees were locked up and you barely could move anything apart from your head. “Demons have powers, even basic ones.”

“Then train me how to deal with them,” you said, Dean releasing his hold. 

“You’re insane you realize? Like a normal girl would not be sitting in her pajamas having Saturday breakfast with her demon boyfriend discussing how they’re going to go kill a pack of demons so they can live happily ever after…it’s insane,” he said.

“Um, maybe it’s not a traditional relationship but my parents said find a boy that’s good to you and stands by your side. Plus you have a job and great hair. You tick all the boxes, De, and then some,” you said. He smiled and then frowned when you burst out giggling, trying to keep his cheeks from blushing.

“This is serious!” he said, a big grin appearing as he watched you shrug. “Y/N!”

“You’re a little devil,” you said, Dean groaning. “Oh you’re getting a shit ton of those jokes from now on.”

“Alright, you can tease,” said Dean, holding up his hands. “You are not going after a demon alone though and that’s final. I’ve got a lifetime of hunting experience and all the demon voodoo there is but even I have to be careful and deal with them in a certain way. You got spunk but not much else, kiddo.” 

“At least let me know who they’re in and what to do in an emergency,” you said. Dean nodded and waved you to follow him through the front door and out to the driveway. “Where are we going?”

“There’s a part of Baby you should know about, sweetheart.”

 

You were going for a walk on your lunch hour, perfectly safe in the middle of the day in suburbia when you got the sense someone was following you. It didn’t last long but it was enough to make you take the demon blade Dean showed you out of your bag.

“Here demon, demon, demon,” you said, looking all around before your local electrician was standing in front of you.

“That’s a curious thing to be holding,” he said, flashing black eyes. “Why don’t you give that to me, honey?”

“I’ll give it to you if you answer three questions,” you said, the demon smiling.

“Oh, I do love dealing with civillians. Three questions and then that blade is mine, understand?” he asked. “Good.”

“First, why are there so many demons in this town?” you asked.

“We live here. Next question,” he said.

“Fine. Why did you come here in the first place?” you asked.

“Someone made a deal so we could live here,” he said, flashing a grin. “Last one.”

“Alright smart ass, who  _specifically_  made it so you could live here?” you asked. You saw him twitch his lip, a smirk on yours. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Levi. Now give me the blade and I’ll leave you and your demon be,” he said, straightening his back. “For now.”

“A deal’s a deal,” you said, lifting the blade up when he held out his hand. You grabbed hold of it with your free one, tugging him forward and straight onto the blade, his body sparking up before he slumped over and you pushed him aside. You dragged him over to a side yard behind some bushes and pulled out your phone and dialed Dean.

“Hi. How’s your lunch going-”

“I just killed a demon,” you blurted out. “On Stanson drive. I’m between the tan and blue house with the body. What do I do?”

“Oh, you know, Monday’s are a whole other kind of awful,” he said with a smile in his voice.

“You’re in the break room aren’t you? With everybody else?” you asked.

“Mm, spaghetti and meatballs for dinner sounds great, sweetheart. Do you remember where the new box of it is?” he asked.

“This is fucking ridiculous,” you said. “Tell me how to handle this now please.”

“Yup, I put it back where you used to keep it so it’s easy to find that way. Sorry I moved it on you. Still getting used to the living together thing,” he said.

“Put it back on the sidewalk and walk away is what you’re saying?” you asked.

“Yup. That sounds perfect. I love you too, Y/N,” said Dean. “See you when I get home. Don’t work too hard.”

“You’re going to be pissed later aren’t you?” you asked.

“Oh, definitely. Bye, sweetheart.”

 

“Y/N,” said Colt when he came by the store a few hours later, walking around with his hand on his holster. “Everyone okay here?”

“Uh yeah, why?” you asked, rolling your eyes. “Did someone complain that they got sick from the egg salad again? We put on the containers once you open them you have to eat it within-”

“There was another body. The sicko apparently did it in broad daylight over on Stanson,” said Colt, his eyes looking all around. 

“Oh my…who…” you said, making your face as blank as possible.

“Paulie,” he said, your face grimacing. “You got some kind of protection here for you and your people? We’re going around accounting for everyone but so far so good.”

“Everyone?” you asked, rubbing your arm, Colt giving you a small smile.

“Dean’s okay. He was at work with his crew the whole time. Those are a tough bunch of guys. I wouldn’t worry about anybody going there and messing with them,” he said. “You girls working all alone in this store I’m more worried about.”

“I may or may not have a shotgun under this counter,” you said, Colt cocking his head. “Sally has her pistol on her and Birdie knows to stick close to either of us. Us girls got this in case that psycho tries to come in my store.”

“We’re putting a nine o’clock curfew in effect tonight. Make sure everyone goes straight home after work, alright?” he said, doing one last look around.

“I got it Colt. Go ahead and get back to it,” you said, Colt dashing out. “Well, at least it’s not a boring Monday.”

 

“Y/N,” said Dean late that night, walking around the family room, his voice soft but his face pissed. “Was it an emergency because it sounds like-”

“You said  _never_  trust a demon. How do I know he wasn’t going to turn around and use the knife on me? It was scary but one down and you got an alibi and we know this has something to do with Levi,” you said.

“Demon could have lied. It’s no secret around here I was a suspect. He could have told you that so I’d go get in Levi’s face and get myself caught or something so they can run around with whatever they’re up to,” said Dean.

“Is everything a…” you said, hearing a car pull up out front. “Were you expecting a guest?”

“No,” he said, walking over to the front curtain peaking his head out. “It’s a cruiser.”

“Colt? He seemed worried earlier,” you said.

“You did leave a body in the middle of the sidewalk for the whole town to see,” said Dean, raising an eyebrow. “I understand why he’s tense.”

“I’m sure he’s just checking on us,” you said, hopping up, Dean holding out a hand. He went over to the front door, nodding behind you. You went back to the couch and grabbed the blade, shoving it in the back of your pants. Dean waited until you were close by to open up.

“Dean, Y/N,” said Levi, stepping inside quickly. 

“Is he one of…” you asked, Dean shaking his head that he was as human as you. “What’s with the late night visit Levi? I thought there was a curfew.”

“I did something bad, real bad,” said Levi, running his hands over his face. “Dean you  _told_  me not to do it, you said it was dangerous…but I did and…this is all my fault.”

“What’s he talking about?” you asked, Dean cocking his head. He looked as confused as you until his eyes flickered, remembering something. “Dean!”

Dean had Levi on the ground, pinning him down, Levi looking at you when he saw Dean’s black eyes.

“H-He’s one of them?” asked Levi. “Y/N, I’m so sorry. They said-”

“I’m me alright. You went to the top of the rock quarry that night you dumb asshole. I told you,  _told you_ , it was dangerous!” shouted Dean. “Who was it? The girl you said you liked but were too shy to say anything? What happened to her?”

“I’m sorry,” said Levi, looking at you both. “I…”

“Dean, let’s let Levi up and then maybe he can tell us what he wants to, hm?” you said. You ran a hand up and down his back, seeing the shift in him as he remember you were there. He leaned back and pulled Levi to his feet, pushing him over to the couch fast.

“Talk,” said Dean, shoving him down. “What happened?”

“You left the party kind of out of the blue and Y/N was upset. It looked like a bad fight or a breakup but…I liked her,” said Levi, Dean growling.

“You were trying to take my girlfriend?” Dean said, grabbing Levi by the collar.

“I-I was stupid alright? You blew her off and I thought that was my shot to prove why you were wrong for her and I wasn’t. We went for a walk and I kept us too close to the edge because I was drunk and I…tried to kiss Y/N and she said no…and I tried again and she said no again and…I grabbed her and she backed away but the ground was loose there and…you fell, Y/N,” said Levi.

“I don’t remember that,” you said, rubbing the back of your head. Dean looked ready to kill him and you had half a mind to let him. “I don’t remember any part of that night after Dean left.”

“I went down there and you were…it was too late and I panicked and I tried to…hide you,” said Levi. Dean backed away, throwing his hands on the back of his head to will himself to keep calm. You on the other hand didn’t have that much patience.

“You son of a bitch,” you said, stepping forward to fly a fist at Levi, Dean pulling you back against him. “Oh, if I’m not hitting him,  _please_ tell me you’re going to.”

“Y/N. I don’t think that’ll help,” said Dean, letting you go when you relaxed. “Keep talking about what happened after you tried to dump a teenage girl’s body.  _Chief_.”

“This guy…he caught me. I thought I was screwed and I said it was an accident and he saw I was upset and that I didn’t do it on purpose and…he offered me a deal,” said Levi.

“You made a deal with a demon,” said Dean. He ran his hands over his face. “You have got to be the stupidest person on the planet.”

“She was dead alright! When he said he could bring her back, I said yes,” said Levi.

“You sell your soul?” said Dean. “It’s been ten years. Timing is right.”

“He wanted that at first but…we came to a different agreement,” said Levi. “Ten years it would be normal here. Then Little Gorge would…be a place demons would…live, I guess? There were plenty of bodies and they could kind of have their own little community or something. It sounded like a base or headquarters but I agreed, I didn’t care. Next thing I knew, Y/N was waking up in the back of my car and I told her she’d drunk too much and took her home,” said Levi.

“Y/N,” said Dean calmly. “You can punch Levi now.”

“Good,” you said, smacking him in the face once, your hand hurting like hell afterwards. “ _No means no, asshole_. You got me killed and tried to hide me! What kind of person does that!”

“I brought you back,” he said, trying to smile.

“There have been at least  _seven_  demons running around in our friends the past three weeks and you think that makes it okay?” you asked.

“If Dean hadn’t left you, none of this would have happened you-”

“ _This is not his fault!_ ” you shouted, Levi holding up his hands. “It’s yours and now you’ve got a town full of demons that is growing by the day and you have no idea what they’re up to. Why the hell would they even offer that deal? They could have just taken over on their own, couldn’t they?”

“Levi’s not telling us something,” said Dean, lightly pushing on your shoulder to move you aside. 

“I’ve said as much as I can, I swear,” said Levi. “I just-”

“Levi,” said Dean, putting a finger under his chin, tilting his head up. “Either you tell me what I want to know right now or you’re going to find out what happens when you piss off a Knight of Hell.”

“I can’t,” said Levi, glancing to you for help.

“Y/N. Go upstairs. Levi and I need to have a little chat I don’t think you’ll want to be around for,” said Dean.

“De,” you said, his head lifting up to meet your eyes. “Don’t forget what you are.”

“What is that?” he said, tilting his head.

“The man I’m in love with. Don’t forget that,” you said, Dean relaxing his body, his looming over Levi less threatening. “Levi, tell us everything or we can’t help you.”

“They made me…if I tell anyone, they’ll kill me,” said Levi.

“Plan. Now,” barked Dean, grabbing Levi with both hands.

“They’re making a town for him,” said Levi. “A town he can run things from freely, their leader. He’s here, he always has been. As soon as they get a few more demons here…he’s going to infect people or something? I’d be safe. Y/N, you too. It’s been years in the making from what they said.”

“Who is he in?” said Dean.

“I don’t know,” said Levi.

“The rest of them are low level demons. If the police got off my back, I could handle them in one night easy. If we get rid of this other guy, it’ll be over fast,” said Dean. “Anyone missing? Or acting odd?”

“No,” said Levi. “Everyone is-”

“Crap,” you said, another cruiser pulling up out front. “I think I know who it is.”

“Colt,” said Dean, pushing you over to the stairs. “Go upstairs and get the blue backpack out of the closet. Climb out the bathroom window and take the silver car on Buckley, kill anything that comes after you. The bag’s got everything you need to get by. Leave town, Y/N.”

“What are you doing?” you asked, Dean spinning you around and giving you a fast kiss.

“Go, kiddo,” said Dean, resting his forehead on yours for a beat before he was pushing again. “I got something to take care of.”


	4. Chapter 4

It’d been nearly a day since you got out of Little Gorge, not sure if Dean was dead, caught, alive or what. All you knew was his note in the backpack said you’d be safe at those coordinates so that’s where you went, in the middle of nowhere Kansas, knocking on a big black door, your blade ready to go just in case.

You saw the door open tentatively, a gun in the person’s hand quickly get hidden behind their back.

“Are you Sam?” you asked, taking in the man’s face, recognizing his eyes the most. “Sam Winchester?”

“Y/N Y/L/N,” said Sam, looking around and then down at you. “You dated Dean in high school.”

“This is nuts but…Dean sent me here. Bad stuff is going down in Little Gorge. I don’t even know if he’s alive anymore. You got to help me,” you said. Sam looked you up and down again, tilting his head at you. “What?”

“Dean told you to come here,” said Sam. “Dean did?”

“Yes,” you said. “He’s a uh…a demon.”

“I know that,” said Sam, opening the door wider and pulling you inside. “I tried to cure him a few months back. He nearly killed me before he escaped.”

“That doesn’t sound like the Dean I know,” you said. Sam went down a set of stairs, you on his tail as he spread his arms out at the tables in front of you to show you what looked like research.

“Demons lie to get what they want. If he wanted sex or a girlfriend, he’d say whatever he had to,” said Sam.

“But why send me back here? He loves me,” you said, Sam sighing before a grunt caught your attention.

“ _Left that front door open a bit too long, Sammy_ ,” said Dean, standing at the top of the stairs. “Just needed a little diversion to jam it and let me walk straight in. Thanks for that by the way, kiddo.”

“Dean has been trying to kill me for months, Y/N,” said Sam. “No wonder why I haven’t heard from him lately.”

“I’m back at full demon strength again too, baby bro,” said Dean with a grin. “A little play acting here, a few demon deaths there…an idiot Levi who’d do anything to get his soul back after fucking up…and Y/N? It was like dealing with a little lovestruck puppy dog she was. Tsk tsk. Kiddo, you made it almost too easy.”

“You…what?” you asked, Dean laughing as he walked down a few steps.

“It wasn’t hard when literally  _everyone_  around you was lying to you. I wanted to kill Sammy but I couldn’t find a way to get him to come out or to get back in the bunker. Basically I figured trick my old high school sweetheart by scaring her into coming running to Sammy. He knew I talked about you every once in a while, checked up to make sure you were doing okay, that I still cared…he let you walk in like nothing. He’s been so careful too. The rest was just to have fun. Although the sex…that was certainly an unexpected bonus,” said Dean.

“Wow, you love hearing yourself talk, don’t you?” asked Sam, crossing his arms. Dean growled and made his way down the stairs, pushing you aside and straight for Sam.

“Oh, I’ve been dreaming of this day for a long-” he said before coughing.

“I’m sorry,” you said, pulling the demon blade you’d used out of Dean’s back, watching him fall against the table but stay upright for the most part. “Why didn’t it work?”

“He’s not a normal demon,” said Sam, grabbing Dean and pulling him through a hall and another, you right after them until Sam was tossing Dean in a room and chair.

“I wasn’t going to kill you kiddo but guess who made the naughty list,” said Dean, struggling as he was tied down, Sam cuffing him until he stopped moving.

“He’s not going anywhere,” said Sam. 

“Is he okay?” you asked, Dean laughing.

“You just tried to kill me and now you care if my boo boo hurts?” he mocked. 

“Yeah, it’s probably healing already,” said Sam. “I think she likes you jackass or else she could have got you somewhere far more lethal.”

“Okay, blah blah blah, let’s get going with this cure again so I can get loose,  _again_ , and rip you apart this time. Both of you actually,” said Dean, smiling at you.

“Y/N, can you stay here and watch him? I need to go get some things.”

 

**Twelve Hours Later**

“How’s he doing?” you asked Sam. He smiled as he pulled Dean’s door shut. “Is his back…”

“It’s perfectly fine. He’s pretty wiped but he wants to apologize to you when you’re ready,” said Sam.

“I’m the one that stabbed him,” you said.

“Dean says there’s more to it than that. About that night whatever that night is,” said Sam. “Give me a shout if you need anything.”

“Thanks Sam,” you said, waiting until he was gone to go into Dean’s room. He was on his bed, quietly staring at the door, wearing a sad smile. “Hey, De.”

“Hi kiddo,” said Dean. You sat down on the edge of the bed, Dean looking away. “Sorry about…using you like that.”

“You said to never trust a demon,” you said, Dean lifting his head cautiously. “I did trust you…just not all the way.”

“I told you about hunting,” said Dean. “I never wanted that for you.”

“I’ve killed a demon and almost got another one. I don’t think I’m too bad at it,” you said, Dean smiling and staring at his lap.

“You don’t have it in you to be mean to me, even when you have every right,” said Dean.

“Demon Dean, I’d be mean to him but you? You’re my, De,” you said, holding his hand. “You’re pretty mean to yourself from what Sam tells me.”

“We’ll call in our hunter friends, clear out the demons that are left in Little Gorge if there are any. There never was one in Colt. He’ll probably take over the Chief position. He was always a good guy. You should go home to him when it’s all said and done,” said Dean.

“Sam warned me you’d try to pull this,” you said. “I might have been living with an imposter the past two weeks but if I start over and think…think about how I felt when I saw you again after all these years…I still want that.”

“It’s not the way it works, Y/N. This life is horribly dangerous and-”

“And blah blah blah, I’m not buying what you’re selling, Dean. Tell me whatever it was you wanted to say about that night at the party and then let’s have our second shot at this,” you said.

“We left town because a demon was on our tail and dad wanted us out of there. He didn’t tell us until much later but that’s why we left. It’s how you got hurt and Levi sold his soul to get you back. He said it back at the house a few nights ago, everything started with me leaving that party,” said Dean.

“It was not your fault or your dad’s that he wanted to keep his kids safe. Levi is the one that pushed too far and got himself in that mess and he’s lucky he got his soul back. For a demon, a tricky bastard one I’ll give you that, you never did anything to me,” you said.

“You’re not going to just leave and go live a normal, quiet life now, are you?” asked Dean.

“Only if you want to come with,” you said. “Or else I’ll get used to this one.”

“It’s not a good idea, Y/N,” said Dean.

“Do you remember when I asked you if you wanted to go to homecoming with me and you said it wasn’t a good idea?” you asked, Dean biting his bottom lip. “You liked me but didn’t think you could have me so I had to prove you wrong.”

“If we do this, we take this slow and I mean  _slow_ , kiddo,” he said.

“Whatever you say, De.”

 

**Three Months Later**

“Hi, did you find everything you were looking for?” you asked, lifting your head up to find Dean leaning over the counter.

“You’re the only thing I’m looking for,” he said with a smirk. “You’re out of pie. Again.”

“A normal town does not go through as much pie as you do in a week, Dean,” you said. “I’ll make you one this weekend.”

“I want it  _now_  though,” he said with a whine.

“Any trouble? Never a good sign when a grown man is whining in a grocery store,” said Colt, coming up behind Dean in line.

“We’re out of pie so he’s upset,” you said, Colt nodding and hiding part of his cart. 

“You took the last pie!” said Dean, Colt shrugging. “Some friend you are.”

“Eh, I got crazy Levi off your back to go get better in a nice cushy resort  _and_  a recommendation for the academy from the Chief of Little Gorge. That’s pretty good for someone who was a murder suspect three months ago,” said Colt.

“You’re the Chief, dumbass,” said Dean, pushing Colt’s shoulder but moving out of the way. “So…have you heard anything more on my application?”

“You’re not even thirty. You’re still worried about them rejecting it?” asked Colt.

“I’m worried about them rejecting me for having a juvie record and an unstable home life and living on the road most of my adult one. Then there’s my adult record and-”

“Colt,” you said, cocking your head at your friend. “Would you just tell him already?”

“Since you’re applying to the Little Gorge police department specifically and were unfairly harassed by Levi…I may have a little sway in the decision process,” said Colt. 

“And…” said Dean, Colt straight faced. “Oh come on, this is cruel and unusual punishment.”

“Your acceptance package got delivered this morning. You’ll report to the academy the beginning of next month and six months from  now, you’ll be deputy chief of Little Gorge,” said Colt.

“Congratulations, De,” you said, expecting a bigger reaction out of him. He wanted out of hunting after the demon incident but he needed to do something where he helped people. When the opening in town happened and with some persuading of Colt on your end to look past Dean’s record, you knew you’d found the perfect fit for him.

“Thank you Colt,” said Dean, nodding his head. “Really, thank you.”

“You got a job. I got pie. Even trade,” said Colt, your mind going back to work as Dean started to smile wide. “You better not fail anything. I don’t want to be running this town by myself for too long.”

“You got it, Colt,” said Dean. “I’ll do good, promise.”

“It’s your turn to buy pizza tonight,” said Colt, pointing a finger at you.

“It’s always my turn!” you said, getting a laugh out of him as he headed out and you turned your focus on Dean. “You’re going to be a cop.”

“Yeah,” he said, wearing a shy smile. “You knew, didn’t you? That’s why you asked me to swing by.”

“I may have been let on that some good news was coming your way. Sam might also be coming to visit since I told him…yesterday,” you said. 

“He’s finally got a big brother he can be proud of,” said Dean.

“He’s always had one of those, De. I’m proud too,” you said. “For how far you’ve come the past few months.”

“I had some help from this girl I fell in love with a while back,” he said, leaning over the counter to kiss you. “My sweetheart.”

“Mm,” you said, smiling when he pulled away. “Give me ten minutes and then we can swing by the diner, bring home some pie for you.”

“Oh, I love you so much,” said Dean. “I’m going to fill up Baby while I’m waiting.”

“Don’t take too long.”

 

**Dean POV**

“Shit,” I said, kicking at the tire, huffing as the meter ticked up and up. I’d hoped getting rid of the demon side of me would calm things down. But all I could think of was ripping the guy whistling annoyingly a row over to shreds. This morning it was the neighbor washing the car. Yesterday, the mailman. Even good news wasn’t helping. When Baby finally finished, I shoved my sleeve up, the Mark red and pulsing. “Shit.”

“Something wrong Dean?” asked Colt, walking back to his cruiser to fill up his tank.

“Just you know, gas prices. This thing isn’t exactly fuel efficient,” I said adjusting my shirt, Colt nodding.

“Yeah but it’s awesome. It’s not like you have to drive everywhere in Little Gorge anyways,” said Colt. 

“True,” I said, forcing a smile on. “I’ll swing by the station to talk about my training tomorrow.”

“See you around Winchester,” said Colt, turning his attention to his car as I got in Baby and pulled up outside the store to park.

“Relax, relax,” I said, squeezing my eyes shut. “It’s the Mark. It’s just a Mark. You can live with this. You can be good. Be good for her. Try to be good…she’d probably forgive us if we slipped up but gotta be good for Y/N.”

I took a big breath and got out, leaning against the building, the pressure of it building up again. I needed her. It felt a little better when Y/N was around, the urge not so much in the front of my mind. It was still there though, all the killing as a demon not helping to stop it.

“Ready whenever you are,” said Y/N, skipping out the front and locking up. She smiled and tossed her purse on the front bench of Baby before pursing her lips. She leaned in and opened the glove compartment, laughing as she shoved it in and grabbed something. “Dean, we should probably put this one away with all your hunting stuff too.”

“Yeah,” I said, taking the First Blade out of her hands. “I’ll put it in the basement with the other stuff when we get home.”

“Okay dokey,” she said, reaching her hand out to take hold of mine. I tucked the blade in my jeans and she snorted. “Are you  _really_  going to take that thing with us? Little Gorge is the safest place in the world now.”

“Well this way I won’t forget again,” I said with a smile, Y/N shrugging and starting the few block walk together, humming to herself. I’d nearly lost her the once as a demon and that I could explain away. The Mark though, that was a part of me I couldn’t get rid of, the part of me that liked feeling the blade close by, the part that liked some of the things the demon version did…liked a lot of them actually.

“Hey, I was thinking we could finally take that romantic trip we talked about,” said Y/N, looking up with bright eyes.

“Sounds great, sweetheart,” I said, breathing a sigh of relief, knowing it wouldn’t be hard to find someone in whatever town we ended up in to take care of that urge. Better there than here.

“You okay? You look kind of intense,” she said with a pout.

“I’m just nervous about the training,” I said, Y/N nodding. 

“You’ll do fine, De, and then you’ll be Little Gorge’s deputy officer,” she said. “Cute uniform, second guy in charge around here…you’ll be a hot cop.”

“Yup,” I said, hoping it took her a good long while to figure out why being a cop would be a good thing, if she ever figured it out that was. Colt would have to be dealt with eventually but I’d find other ways to deal with that need until then. “So, where do you want to go on our trip, sweetheart? I know you said a cabin but what about a city? That’d be fun for a small town girl to see I think.”

“Maybe New York? I’ve always wanted to go, see all the sights and the shopping and the people,” she said, perking up. “Just like a weekend so we don’t blow all our money.”

“The city sounds perfect, sweetheart. Hopefully we can make this a regular thing.”


End file.
